taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Founder Hi! Who's the founder of this wiki? :I am. There were various placeholder bits about that had one page with nothing on it, and a single picture, and that it. I came in and made the wiki, surprised no one had done it before me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) question who's the founder? 02:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am. Someone else had a placeholder here, just a single sentence and a single picture on the main page, and nothing else. They abandoned it eight minutes after starting it. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tam.tamiscrayons That was on December 18, 2009‎. I then showed up at July 16, 2010‎ and started the actual wikia, adopting it since it was listed as abandoned. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod Thank you for making me a chatmod. I'll be on chat for 2-3 hours every day and I'll be sure to kick/ban when there are trolls. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) RE: Categories Ok. I'll add it. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Main page Hi, Dream Focus. I customized a sample of the main page, since I thought it could use more code. You can view it here, please tell me what you think. I transfered most of the info from the present main page, but added more code to it to make it more presentable. If you think my sample should use more info, please tell me. I will add it. I worked really hard at this, so I hope it's okay. Ariana Grande Forever :) :Most of the information isn't presented at all. Nice looking layout though. I copied over the family part, since there was a picture for everyone in her family, so that works well in that section. Why list some of her friends, and not all of them? What about all the other stuff not listed at all? A lot of people view pages they won't find unless they see them linked to on the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is. I've transferred everything from the main page, added code to it and fixed the layout. It's finally finished. Again, you can view it here. Tell me if you like it or not. If it's okay, I'd like you to copy all my text on the sample page, erase all the text from the real main page, and paste my text to the page. Thanks! Ariana Grande Forever :) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Great work. I added in an image and link to Dianna Agron but its loading a bit off center. Any idea why? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) That's weird. Ariana Grande Forever :) 01:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "The Beat" Videos Hi Dream Focus, just wondering if you would suppor the addition of news videos from "The Beat"? Wikia has the legal rights to use these news clips, which are produced by Billboard. It would be up to you whether I upload them to blog posts, the main page, or even articles that might reference the news subject. Here is an example video! ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :No indeed. The only thing about her we need here was the one sentence about her latest album selling 1.2 million copies in one week. The rest was just a lame joke about her, and most of it about other people. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Swift and I meeting. Thanks! I'm trying to meet taylor for the first time. Are you friends with her? Derpy Sparkle (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Never met her before in my life. Sorry, can't help you there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Background What happened to the old background of the wiki? When I first joined, it had a better background. What happened to it? Ariana Grande Forever :) 05:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :The picture background? I can change that. How about the cover of the album Red? Would that look better? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could. The background looks pretty dark now. And is it okay if it could be the deluxe edition Red background? That would be less distracting. Ariana Grande Forever :) 07:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::This one? http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Red?file=Taylor_Swift_Red_delux_edition.jpg [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, the background looks much more better now. Thanks! Ariana Grande Forever :) 13:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm really new here and not-so experienced, so I was wondering if you could make the background something less neon and more on the Vintage side. Thanks! :) Tacosand (talk) 07:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I guess everyone can suggest which image to use, then I'll make a poll on the main page to let people decide which should be used. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, Taylor is leaning more to pop, which resembles neon. The background right now shows Taylor's new album, Red. The background before was also outdated. I think we should stick to this background for now. Ariana Grande Forever :) 11:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::So that's one for it, one against it, and I really don't care. I don't have a wide screen monitor, so I don't see the background anyway. See if anyone else shows up to offer an opinion. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Ariana. :) Maybe you could just make the logo have red font instead of blue? -Tacosand :What blue? Its currently File:Taylor_Swift_Red_delux_edition.jpg as suggested. I could also use File:Taylor Swift Red Album Art Cover.jpg. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Swiftipedia—its font color is blue. {Tacosand} :::Yes, Alessandra wants the logo to be red. I agree, it matches the background and resembles to her album, which is named'' Red.'' Ariana Grande Forever :) 07:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, that thing. One of you create a replacement for it, and I'll upload it then. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I found some on the internet. I don't have any device to make a logo. I couldn't find anything else. I hope it's okay. Ariana Grande Forever :) 12:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You can't use someone else's stuff without their permission. Search for a freeware program that makes fonts. Download.com is a safe place to download things, and you can sort for just free stuff. Search for font maker, font, font creator, font editor, font generator, or font designer, until you find something. Different free art programs let you write things in different fonts and different colors. Someone can search for that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'll make something with photoshop and upload it here. :D ::::::::Tacosand (talk) 14:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Here's what I made, though I thinks it's too colorful. :/ --Tacosand (talk) 13:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hard to see the red letters on a red background. Can you put a border around the letters to help them stand out more? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure. What color? Black? ::::::::::::Whatever you want. Try it out and see. I'd like other opinions too, then if no one objects or has something better, I'll go ahead and change it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::I like it. Good job :D But yes, it's kinda hard to read. Black would be a good border color. Ariana Grande Forever :) 03:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Delete Hi. May you delete Category:Selena gomez? Selena only has one page about herself and this wiki isn't about Selena, it's about Taylor Swift. Ariana Grande Forever :) 14:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Swift's childhood Hello! About the Taylor Swift's Childhood Pictures page: I think that it would be better if we add information about Taylor's childhood like where she studied and her first job. Tacosand (talk) 14:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :She worked on her family's Christmas tree farm, and then as a teenager started making money singing. I don't think she ever worked anywhere else. We know she owned her own pony, and her family was super rich, and that about it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks i would always be glad to ask my questions to you!!! Ezraryza (talk) 09:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Dream Focus I added a quote to "Taylor Swift Quotes" page. Hector508 (talk) 14:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Dream Focus. I think you should change the background back to the very first one. It was more professional and I liked it better personally. If you go to the bottom of File:Wiki-background you can see it. To change it back to it just click the revert button beside it. Not saying you have to, just a recommendation. Byea. Background and Logo Hey Dream Focus, I was wondering about the background, so maybe you could upload this photo for the background (and make it strech the entire site)? And also for the logo, can you upload this? I know its not that creative, but I really don't like the logo because it doesn't blend into the site, because of the theme color. I don't know how to change the theme, but maybe change the color to red? Sorry I'm asking for too much! But thanks anyways for your help! :Those in a section above voted on which one to use, deciding her most recent album should be it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spam Page Unneeded page http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/SchluiterJ ---------- uɐʍoɹ 22:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Been getting a lot of those lately. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Changes Hi, Dream Focus. Right now I'm planning to change some things about the wiki. Of course, since I am not the head admin of this wiki, I'm going to tell you what I am planning before I do it. Please tell me if it is okay to do or if it is not. :Red links When I was going through the pages of the wiki, I saw that many pages that were copied & pasted from Wikipedia had many red links. I'm planning to remove all the red links from the pages. :Background The background, in my opinion, is not stable. The tile background makes it look messy. Therefore I am going to ask help from the Community Development Team (click here for more information about it). You can choose the images that will be used for the background, no problem. :Infoboxes I'm also going to fix some of the infoboxes. I can give you examples of my infobox work, if you want to see it. Lastly, I'm not trying to say that you have done a bad job handling this wiki. You did a good job maintaining it, really. Thanks for reading and please reply soon. 07:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) * *:Most of the articles are original. I imported some Wikipedia articles about her to get things started, along with their full edit history, when I created this place. Removing the red links to them is of course fine. I personally never see the background at all, since my computer monitor isn't a wide screen, so no room for it to appear unless I zoom out my browser. That is the image people voted on having though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) * *:Okay, thank you. I'll get started on it soon. 02:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Background Vote on the new background at Top_10_list:Background_vote and upload any suggestions you have. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Hi. Just so you know I have made this wiki as one of the Selena Gomez Wiki's affiliates. This wiki is featured at the navigation part of the wiki. Hope you don't mind that I did that. 12:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean by "affiliates". I see on that wikia it says "People with Wikis" but it doesn't list Taylor Swift there. In the article for Selena Gomez you can link to that wikia if you want to. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It's shown in the wiki navigation, the place where the tabs say "Filmography", "Discography" and "Community." 04:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Lyrics This is just a suggestion, so you can ignore it if you want. I was thinking if you could have the lyrics of a song in a scroll box on the page about the song itself since it takes less space. And a separate page for lyrics is not needed (my opinion, though you don't have to listen to me). :) FairyTail1D (talk) 05:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :The only songs with their own page have rather long articles, so the lyrics wouldn't fit. I think its better to be able to look over the entire lyrics at once, not just see part of it at a time in a scroll box. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Okay. I get your point! FairyTail1D (talk) 04:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Hi Dream Focus, can you please delete the page About_taylorswiftfanda? It has nothing to do with Taylor Swift at all. Thanks. 06:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I moved the information to her user page where it belongs. Odd how that slipped by me. I do check the wikia every day. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for adopting this wiki and doing all the work you have done on it. :-D JGMeador4 (talk) 03:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just dropping by to let you know the Taylor Swift Wiki is featured on our main page under the More Music From Wikia section. Country girls have to stick together! Thanks for all that you do. :) BlownAway2012 (talk) 21:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :On the Carrie Underwood page we have a link to your wikia, that was added back in October 2012. Anyone connected to Taylor in any possible way has a link from the main page to their own article, information there on how they are related, then a link to the wikia where more information about them can be found. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC) NEW LOGO Hi, I made a new logo for the wiki. Hope you like it. :) Also, mind changing the background? *Everyone voted on what images to use already. Welcome to the Swiftipedia. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) blurry eyesight statement Could you please help out with something?I need help because I can't write blurry eyesight statement on the Taylor Swift article.Thanks BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 11:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :That page was being vandalized so often I just protected it. A far more updated version is found on the Wikipedia anyway. That information should be at Known facts about Taylor Swift, so just add it there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) parent page Hey Dream Focus! My name is Jamie- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on Swiftipedia. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk) :I think everyone knows Taylor Swift is G rated. Unlike a book and film series, there is nothing much to say. You see the main page, you can tell she is a musician. For the Hunger Games you need the parent information at the top, not the bottom of that page. Also, it says "No pages link to The Hunger Games Wiki:ParentPage." when I clicked to see what links there. Why not have a simple rating system on the main page of each Wikia that needs one, and they can click on it for more information? Is there going to be a way for parents to block all wikias that have content of a certain rating or higher? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick response! Right now there's no rating system, the Parent Pages are just meant to be a "go to" resource for curious parents looking for information. No worries if you'd rather not have this on the wiki! cheers! :::Alwaysmore2hear (talk) :::Hey Dream Focus! This is what the Parent Page would look like. Let us know what you think! We're here to help and appreciate everythig that you do! :::http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_Swift_Wiki:ParentPage ::::You ran a bot, and all it says is that it can't detect any information for anything at all. So its as useless as a blank page. Even if someone filled out the information, it'd still be useless. There is no chance anyone would ever waste time reading that anyway, so no sense to bother with it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:03, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::No worries! if you dont want the page I understand. Otherwise, the template is fairly simple to fill out. It's a great resource for parents and others looking to find out the rating of Taylor Swift's lyrics. It's entirely up to you and the other admins to keep or delete the page. Happy Friday! Alwaysmore2hear NEW ALBUM = NEW ERA Hi there Dream! I would like to ask you if I give this wiki a fresh new look. Can I be a temporary admin? Until I'm done with designing, you can remove my rights because I need to access things like: the background, favicon and logo changer and other things. Thanks if you would let me make this wiki look much better. :) And I promise, I won't do anything bad and I promise, I WILL make it looks better. 1989 Thanks and I hope you will accept my request. I have designed several wikis: http://elliegoulding.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ellie_Goulding_Wiki, http://britneyspears.wikia.com/, http://katyperry.wikia.com/, http://arianagrande.wikia.com/ and many more! :D *:No. People voted on what background to use and whatnot already. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) IT doesn't matter You told me that people voted it before but this wiki really needs a fresh look because right now the background and logo is not legible.. 1989 is coming and... you can't leave it the 'red' era still. :Remember to sign your name. When the new album comes out, then we'll see if people prefer it for the background, we having no way of knowing what the album cover will look like. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean, the 1989 cover art is already released, just make me an admin, I will give you an example. Is that okay? Or do you want me to give you a wiki as an example with the background and wordmark? :) --Azending (talk) 10:34, August 30, 2014 (UTC) *You don't need to be an administrator for that. Go to Top_10_list:Background_vote and add whatever suggestion you want to the list. I see since I changed it, two other options have gotten more votes. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Homepage Mistake Hello~ I was looking at the homepage and saw that in the "News" section there is a bit about Lily's Walmart Christmas Commercial. It says: "On Dec 16, 2012 Lily's Walmart Christmas Commercial 2012 premiered '''fearing' Taylor's song Never Grow Up." Sorry for being so picky, but I think you mean "featuring". Also, the song title should be surrounded by quotation marks. Thanks! 'Yuri Bara'[[user talk:Yuri Bara|''Message me]] 04:47, September 6, 2014 (UTC)